Juste une mise au poinG
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, humour, chacalitude Duo et Réléna ont une conversation intéressante... Pour Tipounette et vous tous, bonne rentrée !


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. (bandai, setsu agency n co)  
**

**Avertissement : Duo est... vous verrez :p Et la faute à "point" est voulue :)  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : bonne question XD, on va dire conversation entre Réléna et Duo à propos d'une certaine personne de leur connaissance :p  
**

**Pour qui : pour Tipounette en particulier XD ¤ câlins booster de moral ¤ et vous tous, pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement !**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Juste une mise au poinG.  
**

-

**Résidence de vacances de Réléna Peacecraft, 3 septembre AC 204, 16h30**

-

- Agent Maxwell.

- Bonjour Vice Ministre Peacecraft. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien si ce n'est un _début de migraine_ qui sera chassé d'ici _quelques minutes_ je pense. Et vous ?

- Il fait un peu chaud aux Canaries à cette période de l'année, mais bon c'est supportable, surtout avec les lunettes de soleil. Les yeux fragiles, tout ça…

- Ne craignez-vous pas un coup de soleil mal placé à bronzer dans le plus simple appareil au bord de ma piscine ?

- Vous-même portez un bikini si petit que s'il n'était pas noir on ne le verrait pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de vous qui êtes colon, vous n'y êtes pas habitué à tout ce soleil. Vous devriez vous couvrir, sincèrement.

- Votre sollicitude me touche, Madame la Ministre, mais rassurez-vous : mon corps est parfaitement protégé. Protection solaire partout. Pas d'exposition aux heures contrindiquées surtout avec ma peau pâle. Une couche remise hmm… chaque fois que je pique une tête. L'eau est bonne.

- Je sais, j'ai fait quelques longueurs ce matin.

- Ah ? Je ne vous avais pas vue.

- Parce que vous étiez déjà là ?

- Je suis arrivé hier soir.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu hier.

- J'étais… occupé. Oh mais je vous retiens à discuter. Je ne vais donc pas abuser de votre temps et dormir un peu. A plus tard, Madame.

- Attendez, on dirait que vous me congédiez… alors que je suis chez moi ?

- Qui moi ? Pensez-vous. J'essaie de vous faciliter vos vacances ! On me reproche de trop parler alors j'abrège la conversation gentiment…

- Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis venue à votre rencontre.

- Ah oui ? Désolé, c'est ce soleil qui m'alanguit le cerveau… dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame la Ministre ?

- Oh, rien de particulier. Quoique si. Je voulais mettre certaines choses au point.

- Ah. Un problème niveau sécurité ?

- Non, auquel cas j'en aurais discuté avec mon garde du corps _personnel_, pas à un lieutenant que je ne devrais voir qu'en foulant sa colonie de circonscription. L2 si je ne m'abuse.

- A vrai dire je suis en vacances, Madame. Et passer ses vacances où l'on travaille ce n'est pas vraiment fun, vous en conviendrez. Alors je vais où le fun se trouve.

- Ma résidence de vacances est donc le lieu où vous pensez avoir du fun, Agent Maxwell ?

- C'est ça.

- Et vous inviter sur une propriété privée est votre conception de l'amusement ?

- Il n'y a techniquement pas violation de domicile quand le responsable de la sécurité lui-même vous ouvre la porte. Et c'est le voleur qui vous parle.

- … Remettez vos lunettes, gardez vos clins d'œil concupiscents pour vous.

- Concupiscent, moi ? Avec vous ? Je ne me permettrais pas.

- Je vois clair dans votre manège. Vous êtes un pique-assiette et votre présence ici me le prouve bien. Vous êtes la tique de la vache. La mouche du coche. La puce du chien.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je bronze, Madame, je n'ai rien volé. Techniquement le soleil appartient à tout le monde. Si vous voulez je peux vous dédommager pour la piscine et le transat. Vous prenez les chèques ?

- Vous vous servez de votre passé de vétéran pour vous incruster dans la vie de Heero.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me servir de notre passé commun pour faire parti de sa vie. Nous sommes dans la même branche, il a juste une activité en _plus_, dont il pourrait se passer si vous ne vous serviez pas de votre position, de sa patience et accessoirement de votre amitié pour le retenir.

- Je ne profite pas de ma position.

- Vous êtes en talons aiguille au bord de la piscine. Et vous êtes en bikini. Si ce n'est pas du profit je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Ce n'est pas du profit, c'est allier l'utile à l'agréable. Mes ennemis ne prendront pas de repos, n'observeront pas de trêve, vous le savez.

- Je vous l'accorde. Mais Heero n'est pas le seul à pouvoir vous défendre. Il a le droit de prendre des vacances.

- Je vous l'accorde. D'une certaine manière il est en vacances. Avec moi. Dans un cadre idyllique, même s'il y a quelques _moustiques_. Je ne suis pas égoïste, j'ai le bien-être de Heero à coeur, vous savez.

- J'ai l'impression que vous parlez d'un chien qui mange bien ses croquettes et qui a le poil brillant.

- Vous interprétez mes propos. J'ai beaucoup de considération pour Heero. Nous sommes amis et pas qu'_accessoirement_. En dehors de notre amitié j'ai besoin du meilleur pour assurer mes… arrières. Pour garder mon corps, oui. C'est une question de confiance et d'intelligence. A ma place vous auriez aussi choisi le _meilleur_, Agent Maxwell.

- Merci pour les autres.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous dénigrer, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que vous avez tous fait pour moi et je suis sincère.

- Trop aimable.

- Mais Heero est celui que je connais… le _mieux_.

- Personne ne peut se targuer de connaître _vraiment_ Heero Yuy, Madame.

- Vrai. Cependant, je le connais _mieux_ que tous les autres pilotes. Même Quatre, que, sur le papier, je connais plus.

- …

- Voyez-vous, Agent Maxwell… je ne sais pas forcément ce que mon garde du corps a dans la tête. Mais je sais le goût de ses lèvres. Et ça, c'est bien mieux.

- A voir.

- Hm ? Hmph ?? ! Ca ne va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je vous embrasse. Vous connaissez le goût de ma langue. Maintenant, est-ce que vous me connaissez _mieux_ Madame la Ministre ?

- … Vous… vous me détestez. Vous êtes un parasite. Vous essayez de tirer avantage de ma relation avec Heero….

- Je ne vous déteste pas, _Réléna_. Au contraire je vous aime bien. A vrai dire vous avez tout pour vous. Vous êtes jolie, intelligente, _étiez_ plutôt sympa avec moi avant que vous ne vous mettiez dans la tête que je voulais faire du tort à votre joujou pardon, votre garde du corps.

- Alors… ce baiser… en fait… vous ne voulez pas récupérer Heero pour l'entraîner dans des beuveries de célibataire, ni pour profiter de ma fortune à travers lui ?

- Non.

- C'est moi que vous voulez ?

- Non. Si à chaque fois qu'on roulait une pelle on voulait sortir avec quelqu'un peu de personnes seraient célibataires et il n'y aurait que des cocus. Ce n'est pas parce que _t'a_s fait semblant d'être saoule pour embrasser Heero que tu sors avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce que le baiser a fait la une des magazines que vous allez vous marier. C'est pas parce qu'il a mis la langue que tu vas tomber enceinte.

- … Je vous interdis de me tourner le dos ! Je me passerai bien de voir vos fesses de mouche !

- Désolé mais mon dos a besoin de soleil d'ailleurs _tu_ peux me passer un peu de crème ?

- Allez vous faire voir.

- Je peux demander à Heero si tu veux. Je pense pas qu'il dise non. Tu veux tester ?

- …

- Hm… merci. T'as les mains douces, tu sais.

- Je ne vous permets…

- Tes mains sont sur mes fesses de mouche, je t'ai roulé une pelle. Techniquement dans ton manuel on peut se marier et si un tabloïd prend des photos, tu attends des jumeaux. Ah les griffes dans le dos, j'aime… laisse-moi des marques, ça m'excite.

- …

- Je suis là parce que ça fait des années que j'observe ton manège. Que je te vois tourner autour de Heero avec toute la force de ton soutien-gorge rembourré et de ton string tendu comme une corde de guitare. Que je te vois le surcharger de boulot, t'arranger pour que vie professionnelle et vie sociale se mêlent tellement il est avec toi, au point qu'il ne puisse que ponctuellement assumer ses fonctions militaires sur L1 et que Une en ait un peu marre sans te le dire.

- …

- Si tout ce manège était amusant au début, là on a fait le tour de toutes les propriétés que tu possèdes, tous les hôtels de luxe que t'as fréquenté alors à moins que t'en fasses des nouveaux ou que t'achètes un manoir ou une connerie de ce genre tu me sers plus à rien.

- _Tu_ tires donc avantage de…

- Avantage de quoi ? Hm… là… au creux des reins, appuie plus fort. Oh j'aime quand tu t'énerves, Rel. Bosser pour toi c'est pas le plus difficile mais putain qu'est-ce que c'est chiant. T'as le nez dedans donc tu t'en rends pas compte mais t'as pas idée de ce que Heero endure ? Perso, j'en ai marre de tes galas de merde certes utiles à la cause mais où on peut pas bouffer les petits fours parce qu'ils sont dégueulasses.

- Personne ne t'oblige à venir sauf si ça se passe sur L2.

- Même. J'en ai marre de tes discours-fleuves qui compliquent la tâche de tes hommes parce qu'ils doivent pas s'endormir pendant et que le but c'est pas que tu te prennes une balle perdue par ton propre staff, mais que celui-ci te défende à peu près correctement. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien…

- Si seulement…

- Je serais pas moi si je la fermais. J'en ai marre de limite devoir attendre ta permission pour boire un verre avec l'un de mes meilleurs potes. J'en ai marre de le voir au compte-gouttes, entre deux portes. Ça le fait clairement pas.

- Ecoute-toi parler, on dirait que tu es…

- Je suis pas là pour tirer avantage de Heero, Réléna. Je suis là parce que je _tire_ Heero. Ou plutôt parce que Heero me tire depuis quelques mois et quelque part c'est grâce à toi. Le pauvre s'emmerdait tellement que j'ai pas eu besoin de le draguer.

- Tu délires complètement.

- Je crois pas, non. T'aurais eu ta chance si t'avais une troisième jambe. Surtout qu'il préfère les pecs aux seins, alors le rembourrage c'est pas utile avec lui.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je sais et je m'en fous.

- Heero n'est pas gay.

- Pas gai ? Quand il veut il peut être très drôle, tu sais.

- Ha ha ha. Tu t'imagines des choses parce qu'il te tolère !

- Non ça c'est toi. Tu t'imagines qu'en le faisant bosser pour toi tu obtiendras ses faveurs. Mais moi j'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour qu'il me touche. J'ai pas besoin d'être saoul pour qu'il m'embrasse. J'ai pas besoin de string pour qu'il me baise.

- Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités. Le soleil a trop tapé sur ta tête. Quand Heero viendra faire son rapport je lui dirai ce que ton esprit délirant a inventé.

- Crois ce que tu veux. En tous cas, étant un adepte de la franchise à ma sauce, je me devais de te prévenir. Si tu pensais me voir trop souvent, t'as pas fini parce que j'ai pris 4 mois de congés.

- …

- Vois-tu je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de repos. Et où ira Heero, j'irais. J'en ai marre de me taper des trajets de ouf en un temps record pour aller le voir et assurer mes fonctions. Si ce genre d'escapade était plutôt cool au début, au bout d'un moment c'est casse-couilles. Merci pour la crème, ça devrait aller.

- Mon pauvre Maxwell, il faut arrêter la drogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Heero ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Si ce n'était pas non réglementaire je t'aurais demandé de te mettre en maillot de bain… ce costume noir me donne très chaud… même s'il met tes muscles en valeur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oui Agent Maxwell, répondez à la question. Dites-lui ce que vous faîtes. Précisément.

- Ce n'est pas à lui que je m'adresse.

- Heero ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Réléna ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Tu es en bikini, les mains enduites de crème sur le corps nu de l'Agent Maxwell. Si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- …

- Enlève tes mains. Tout de suite.

- Oh Heero… tu es jaloux ?

- Et toi tu es suicidaire.

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

- Tu iras faire ta bimbo plus loin. Non mais aller draguer mon mec sous mon nez en me disant que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Mais elle me prend vraiment pour un con.

- Heero, sauve-moi !

- Sauve-toi toute seule. Tu as presque pied imbécile. Et avec le rembourrage tu flottes. C'est pas avec ton string qu'on te retrouverait en pleine mer.

- Heero tu déconnes, quoi. T'aurais pu la balancer un peu plus loin dans la piscine, le gros splash m'a tout mouillé… il va falloir me repasser de la crème…

- Toi, là, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil sous ce soleil de plomb ?

- Qui moi ? Je t'attendais. Viens par là…

- Ryoukai.

-

-

**OWARI**

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Tipounette ! Et chacun sait que je fais mumuse mais que j'aime Réléna :p

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour de vacances, bientôt Suissesse par Interim :p ¤

Bonne rentrée !


End file.
